User talk:Mr. Garrison
Welcome Hi Mr. Garrison - and welcome to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! By the way, does your username refer to Mr. Garrison from South Park? Just wondering. Emos Talk to me 20:42, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Ok! Contact me here if you see any vandalism - I'll know how to handle the vandal. Emos Talk to me 20:47, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Leaders of the Sea Hi Mr. Garrison, I would like to invite you to this wiki's first competition: Leaders of the Sea! All you need to do is enter an article about a navy that complies by the rules (they are on the main page), then create a link to it from the main page. You have until February 1st to enter a article. If you win, the page will be exhibited on the front page and the heading bar for a month! Hope you join! --Fegaxeyl 07:51, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Time Fractures Im ok with you writing one (or more) episodes of Time Fractures. But first of all, know the rules of episode writing (on the article), and the good guys must be the Gielinor Defender Group (GDG). If yu need help on episode writing talk to me (btw, when writing an episode, you must see the layout on the example, Death by Dragon.) Arnie 09:48, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Ok, but i am writing the finale for season 3. Arnie 15:08, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Here's a pat on the back for making Template:Created by. It's the first step toward a more liberal wikia. --Yunzhong Hou 17:29, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Morytania I can write an episode? Working titles inlcude "The Spore", or "Beast". It will feature an alien spore crash landing in Mort Myre, and the Vampyres get involved with it. Arnie 15:13, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Hmm... Im looking through some old horror movies, and I have a new idea. What if the people are plagued by the ghost of a familiar face and an insane mass murderer? Please reply to say if i can write an episode about this. Arnie 17:22, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Its basically two plots in one story. The ghost of Dirth's dead brother haunts him for dessertion and warns him of another troublesome spirit. This spirit is the mass murderer. The murderer is from the time before Morytania was invaded by vampyres. The insane ghost is on a killing spree, and it must be stopped. Anyway, murderers are nearly always the key to horror movies, like Nightmare on Elm Street, or Friday the 13th. That was my IP editing that btw, i couldn't be bothered to log in at the time. Arnie 09:39, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:06, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Even if you are currently working on another project, I strongly encourage you to sign up because you might find it interesting later on. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 14:56, 10 February 2008 (UTC)